


Welcome to our family

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Lena are ready to bring a new member to the family





	Welcome to our family

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCorp-tober day 7. Cute

Lucas has just turned 10 and Kara has promised both her children to adopt a dog when Lucas was more responsible. Now was the time. On Saturday morning when the shelter has just opened, the entire Danvers-Luthor clan was ready to pick their pet.

Sadly, there were many lonely dogs and even cats waiting for a forever home. Lizzy and Lucas were discussing the kind of dog they would want. While Kara was watching them, Lena began to wander for different cages until she arrived to the cats hall. 

The dog choosen by the kids was a mixed of labrador and german sheperd, it was beautiful and full of energy, its tail wiggled so hard that was hard for him to still standing. He was about 6 month old and soon it would grow a lot but the kids were happy and Kara helped them with the necessary paperwork.

It was just then when Kara noticed that Lena wasn't near. So she went looking for her. The sight that came into view was mesmerazing. Lena was kneeled in front of an open cage holding to her chest a small black and white little cat. When Kara was closed enough she saw her wife crying silently and she kneeled next to her hugging her along with the cat.

"Are you ok, Lena?" 

"Yes, I am...it is just..." 

"Hey, easy there...you can tell me everything" 

"This little fella looks just like a cat I had hidden growing up...until Lex...he killed her"

Until that moment, the kids had heard about Lex a number of times no good things but that memory of Lena was too much. The kids dropped to the ground and hugged Lena hard.

After a while, Kara stood up helping her family too

"What do you think, kids? Should we take this little cat to our family and give her a good life?" Kara asked still hugging Lena

"Yeah!!! We have more than enough love to share" said Lucas

Lena rised the cat near her face and said "did you hear that, cutie? You will become a Danvers-Luthor too!"


End file.
